Love and Scars
by AngelontheGround
Summary: A routine mission to hunt down and destroy a pack of Beowulves goes horribly, horribly wrong.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome... I've finally decide to get off my lazy arse and write fanfiction fPor once... This is my very first fanfiction, and to be honest the first truly creative thing I've written for anyone besides myself, so please no hate. I am open and welcome to any and all constructive criticism, as I really hope to improve myself as a writer and be able to provide all you lovely people with things to read, so please review and tell me what I messed up and what I haven't. **

**Disclaimer: I am absolutely awful with dialogue, that's why there's not much of it. I shall try to improve on that as I continue writing. **

**Another Disclaimer: RWBY, the RWBY logo, and all characters mentioned henceforth are owned and are the property of Roosterteeth.**

**Disclaimer Number Three: As much as the title makes it sound like, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT, a self-harm fic.**

Ruby gazed down at her teammate, tears brimming in her bright silver eyes. Lying there, at first glance it appeared that Weiss was peaceful, perhaps sleeping. Ruby knew better...

"Weiss! WEISS! NO!

What had begun as a simple search-and-destroy mission on a pack of Beowulf had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Team RWBY had set out early that morning into the Emerald Forest, with high hopes and good spirits. Yang and Ruby carried on railing at each other, the normal bickering, as Weiss and Blake just looked at each other and shook their heads in unison, by now used to the sisters' antics. None of them had noticed the ominous clouds gathering above them, turning the sky to a dark foreboding grey. They had found their prey easily enough, and wasted no time in completely dismantling the pack. Only as she finished off a particularly large beast with a Dust-fueled thrust; encasing it in ice then promptly shattering it did Weiss happen to look up. What greeted her as she held her blade aloft was a blinding flash of light, a burst of searing pain, then... Nothing.

Ruby's shriek of "NO!" cut through the vicious noise of battle, as, oblivious to the massive creatures closing in, she fell to her knees beside her partner. As one by one the enemy fell to starbursts of flame or to Blake's keen edge, Ruby leaned forward and placed her forehead on Weiss's chest. As the last one fell, Ruby heard her partner's, her friend's, her love's heartbeat flutter and slow. And as a single tear formed at the corner of her eye and fell, sparkling, to land on Weiss's chest, the beat of her heart, the sound that Ruby snuck out of bed to listen to, the one sound which Ruby loved beyond all things, stopped.

And the teardrop froze.

**2 years before**

Ruby couldn't sleep. Again. She rested a forearm over her eyes and sighed softy. Even now, a full two weeks after joining Beacon and even being made the leader of her team, even now she still couldn't sleep. She rolled over and stared with envy at the beautiful heiress sleeping in the bed beneath her, jealous of the look of absolute peace and serenity that overcame Weiss when she was sleeping. Even in her sleep-deprived state, Ruby thought that maybe sleeping with the one person she could truly be calm around would let her sleep better. As her feet touched the floor, she shivered slightly and glanced at Weiss, still enraptured by her peaceful face. Ruby gingerly lifted a corner of the blanked and slid into bed beside the heiress. Her eyes widened slightly as her left hand brushed Weiss's right, surprised at its warmth. She held it, lightly at first, then with growing courage as her companion showed no signs of waking. Ruby snuggled closer, seeking more of the warmth that coursed through her hand. Curling slightly, she rested her head on Weiss's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her close. She felt a strange throbbing sensation throughout her body and as she focused on it, she could discern a rhythm. Ruby relaxed even more as she let the rhythm flow through her, melting into Weiss as the sound of her heart, a heart too warm, too strong for the tiny body it was encased within lulled her finally into a gentle sleep.

**Present day**

Ruby remembered that night, remembered the feeling of waking up, wrapped in Weiss's arms, silver eyes meeting ice-blue, remembered how Weiss had smiled and pulled her closer, remembered how she had tried to apologize, and remembered being cut off as Weiss's lips met hers. She remembered. She remembered with every fiber of her being, every time that Weiss had touched her, every time that warmth surged through her body. She remembered, and she hurt. That part of her, of her soul, completely and utterly devote to the one she loved, it hurt. It cracked. It split. Another tear formed, slid down her nose. It fell. That one tear shone the brightest of silvers as it fell, twisting and sparkling, the color of the deepest depths of Ruby's eyes, the place only Weiss ever saw.**  
><strong>

Then, as Ruby knelt at the side over her loved one, unable to move, with Weiss's right hand clasped tightly in both of hers, the tear touched.

It kissed the place where they had first touched, where a hesitant Ruby first held her love's hand. Nestled in Weiss's palm, the tear shone brighter than ever before... And slowly disappeared.

Silver eyes flashed. Stared in wonder.

For Weiss's hand was... Warm.

And as ice-blue eyes blinked open, as they met shining pools of silver, as Red leant down to meet White, as their lips touched, as a flash of color surrounded them the teardrop melted.

And as Ruby pulled away, she noticed something. For directly over Weiss's heart, where her first tear had fallen, there was a blemish, a mark. At first glance, it looked like a scar. And in a way, it was. In the same way a scar is a memory of a great pain, this mark was a memory, but of the one thing greater than pain: love. For emblazoned on Weiss's chest was a small, white rose.

**_Fin_**

**A/N: Welp, there it is... Please rate and review, tell me what you think! Thank you ever so much for your help and support!**

**- Ai**


End file.
